


【唐罗】反骨

by yms4041



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 小妈, 背德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yms4041/pseuds/yms4041
Summary: *唐罗场合的小妈泥塑文学*极度背德 PWP*20岁的多弗朗明哥X26岁的小妈罗*现代AU 小婊子罗
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	【唐罗】反骨

母亲去世的第十年忌日过后的某一天，积雪刚开始融化，父亲带了一个人回家，父亲在上个月的时候确实透露过自己或许要与一个人共度余生的想法，只是多弗朗明哥没有想到会这么快的见到这个即将踏入自己生活的人，弟弟罗西南迪加入了海军，还没有到放年假的时间。

多弗朗明哥刚刚带女人回过家，在他的小妈进门的时候，那个穿着紧身的短裙的女人在玄关踮起脚吻了吻他的眼镜边缘，而他略微躬下高大的身体，用手掌滑过了女人的脊背与纤细腰线，最后在他的父亲和小妈面前，收紧手指，让女人臀部的嫩肉从指缝里满溢出来。

然后多弗朗明哥在父亲的脸上看到了一种羞愧与气愤共同交织的无奈神情，这是个无能的男人，他最终什么也没有对十九岁的多弗朗明哥说教，只是僵硬的脸颊挤出一个有些难看的笑容，一只手搂住他身后的男人的肩膀，说：“多弗，我已经跟罗结婚了，这是你的小妈。”

多弗朗明哥这才将视线流转到父亲身后的男人身上，他笑着说：“呋呋呋，你认为你已经赎罪了？哦？看来我的父亲为了不再伤害女人，已经换了口味。”

父亲的神色黯淡下来，罗没有说话，他是蜜色的肌肤，牛仔裤勾勒出长腿与流畅细韧的肌肉，精致而又弧度的胯骨和臀部，他敞开了黑色的风衣，棉质而质量良好的T恤包裹着上身，那里有不算饱满的胸肌，乳头却挺立起来，就像是少女刚刚开始发育的胸部，罗的眼神略微游离，减弱了那双金色的瞳孔所带来的攻击性。

罗的脸十分年轻，和堂吉诃德家族比起来要小一个尺寸的身体，比自己矮了整整一个头，甚至比十几岁的罗西南迪还要瘦削。

在与罗对视的一瞬间，多弗朗明哥或许明白了为什么父亲会娶这样一个人回家，罗只扯起一边的嘴角，对多弗朗明哥笑了笑。

多弗朗明哥不得不承认，罗比跟他上过床的任何一个女人男人都要好看，他最终开始让开了玄关的过道，让父亲把罗的行李抬到他们的卧室去。

当天晚上多弗朗明哥在客厅里听到了酒架里面的红酒瓶撞在一起的声音，他从门口向客厅看去，他的父亲把罗的整个身体靠到吧台上借力，一下一下的撞击着罗的屁股，罗的体毛很少，连性器都是干干净净的，他的前端被精液濡湿的仿佛蜜蜡的光泽，父亲埋头在罗的胸口，撕咬他的挺立的乳头，罗用胳膊搂住父亲头发有些斑白的头，父亲已经开始变老，硬度和力道都有些无力，罗随着他的挺动发出低哑而又勾人魂魄的呻吟声。

只是罗在看着他，看着站在没有灯光的黑暗中的他，他只有嘴唇在动，眼睛里没有含着一丝情欲，那是清醒的表情，父亲往他身体里撞击着，屁股都已经变形，罗只是看着自己的继子，嘴角微微勾起来，做出叫床的嘴型，他的声音只是在敷衍。

父亲即将释放的时候喘息着颤抖，罗更加用力的搂住父亲的身体，父亲呢喃着，罗，我喜欢你。

多弗朗明哥关上门，他突然开始同情起父亲，而他也开始有点喜欢这个自知淫荡的小妈。

他的小妈是个医生，在一家贵族的私立医院工作，多弗朗明哥在街道对面的咖啡厅里点了一杯咖啡，坐了一下午看着自己的小妈工作时的的样子，他工作时穿着一件白大褂，听诊器挂在脖子上，一直皱着眉，遇到难惹的患者会不留情面的送客出门，而有摔伤的小孩子哭闹不止，他又会温柔的为他上药包扎。

被他的手滑过身体会是怎样一种触感呢，那双医生的手，上边却刻着死亡的纹路，骨节分明而纤细却又能掰断人的肋骨的手，多弗朗明哥突然觉得好奇，下一秒，他将手里的陶瓷咖啡杯摔在了墙面上。

破碎的陶瓷片狠狠的扎在掌心，神经兴奋的跳动，比表皮要热的血流争先恐后的涌出来，就仿佛情欲的岩浆，服务声开始尖叫，多弗朗明哥接过对方拿过来的白色手帕，血一路濡湿自己的羽毛外套，把绒毛黏在一起，就好像被他的血液灼伤。

他走过马路，走进小妈所在的地方。

“是我，我受伤了。”多弗朗明哥笑着说。

看到多弗朗明哥的脸他先是有些恍惚，随后让护士为他拿来缝合与消毒所需要的东西，多弗朗明哥伸出手掌，让小妈把他的手捧起来，黑色的针线勾结着分离的皮肉，他的手套上全都是继子的血液，甚至有一滴飞溅到了他的嘴边。

多弗朗明哥想要替他擦掉，但罗却舌尖舔掉了，那是血腥味的东西，罗却没有表现出丝毫的厌恶，他的嘴角还留下了唾液濡湿的痕迹。

多弗朗明哥问：“你一直这样吗？”

“怎样。”

“淫荡。”他低头靠近罗的耳朵，让声音不被护士听到。

罗说：“这还不算吧？”

多弗朗明哥看见他凹陷的锁骨以及更深处，他很想就那么顺势咬下去，余光里护士正在不远处的护士站配药，窗外有影影绰绰的影子。

多弗朗明哥和自己的小妈一起堕入地狱，因为在外套的遮掩下，罗的手按在了他的胯下，那份模糊的喜欢在一瞬间被坠上铅板，他很有信心把自己的小妈拐到自己的床上去。

这或许是报复父亲的好方法，多弗朗明哥心想。

罗西南迪回家只住了一晚便又回海军基地去了，他或许很是接受不了父亲娶了一个年龄相差如此大的小妈，而如果他的小妈怀孕了，他不能想象这个孩子生下来的样子，或许就像是自己和多弗的私生子，于是他临走时对长兄说，多弗，家里的一切就拜托你了。

自从小妈嫁到堂吉诃德家，父亲的生意蒸蒸日上，有时父亲会一个星期不在家，罗很会打发闲暇的时间，他有时候看书有时候睡觉，还会在阳光和煦的午后去院子里浇花，这天罗在沙发上枕着解剖的图谱快要睡着，眼神恹恹的，多弗朗明哥拿出一副扑克牌来。

“抽鬼牌，怎么样？”

多弗朗明哥把一半的牌递给罗，罗睁开惺忪的睡眼，半晌从沙发上撑起身体，说：“或许有赌注会更有趣一点。”

“呋呋呋，那就我赢了的话，做一件我想做的事。”多弗朗明哥说：“你明明知道我想做什么，那你赢了呢？”

罗用手撑着下巴，手指在大腿上有规律的敲着：“那就驯服我。”

“成交。”

在吊灯的光线下，多弗朗明哥感到阵阵发晕。

多弗朗明哥的手里剩下两张牌，一张是红心，一张是joker，罗迟疑片刻，抽走了他的红心，罗紧绷的表情终于放松下来，他炫耀似的扬了扬手中配上对的红心，然后扔到了多弗朗明哥的面前。

“是我赢了。”罗一颗接着一颗解开衬衫的扣子，他发出嗤笑，手指挑衅地勾了勾他：“试着来驯服我吧，joker。”

多弗朗明哥对着梦寐以求的蜜色脖颈咬下去，尝到血味的瞬间，从未体验过的羞辱父亲的感觉从心口蒸腾而起，他的小妈点了一把火，不合时宜的热度在下腹缓慢积攒起来，他的小妈身上带着消毒水与威士忌的味道，复杂而优雅，入口异常顺滑。口感馥郁诱人——从柑橘类水果的清新到莓类的浓郁、从蜂蜜的顺滑到焦糖的醇厚。最后收尾芳醇，烟熏萦绕。

他的小妈把他搂进怀里，说：“你父亲从没让我高潮。”

多弗朗明哥说：“我很乐意带你上天堂。”

罗迫不及待的扒开多弗朗明哥的内裤，那根铁棍一样坚硬又发烫的东西弹出来打到了罗的脸上，发出清脆的拍打声，他踢掉自己的裤子，凭本能在多弗朗明哥的性器上留下唾液的水痕，罗就像一只猫科动物，滑腻的舌苔带给他带刺的快感，多弗朗明哥用手掌磨蹭他的脸颊，然后抓住他伏在自己胯间的脑袋，若有若无的玩弄他的黑色头发。

手感不似女人那般柔顺，稍稍有些扎手，被人含住的感觉多弗朗明哥经历过无数次，他脑海中从母亲去世一直绷紧的理智让他在快感中思考，这与其他人有什么不同，他确实开始兴奋起来。

他的呼吸稍微沉重起来，他罗的舌尖灵活的在他的鬼头上打转，或是有节律的释放掉口中的空气，牙齿厮磨敏感的孔洞，但多弗朗明哥不喜欢掌控，他喜欢运筹帷幄掌控全局，这点就算是在床上也一并延续传统。

“其实我不希望看到这样的你，罗。”多弗朗明哥用手搂住了罗的腰肢。另一只手在他的臀部上揉捏，他挑开罗身上的最后一件衣物，从弹性的边缘往里边探进去，指节在隐秘的缝隙里来回，然后顺着向下捏住罗的囊袋，就像是把玩核桃一样去按摩它，罗的脸和耳垂都蔓延上一阵猩红，他的尺寸和多弗朗明哥起来就像是小了一号，形状饱满。

因为情欲产生的粘液将内裤前端都濡湿了一块，多弗朗明哥用手帮他撸了几下，几乎立竿见影的，罗的身体便软了下来。

“我这儿没有润滑，你自己想办法。”

多弗朗明哥把罗压在身下，罗的整个身体一览无遗，乳头悄悄的挺立起来，他把他的大腿分开，让根部都绷紧的有些颤抖，掰开罗的臀瓣让那个露出那个颜色稍深蜜棕色的小洞，正一张一合，但还没有被润湿，连进入一个指节都有些吃力。

罗牵拉起多弗朗明哥的一只手，挑起他的两根手指用口腔裹住，舌尖在指尖来回打着转，弯曲着勾起口腔内的唾液，一丝一毫悉数涂抹在多弗朗明哥的手指上，嘴里撑不下，唾液便顺着下巴淌了下来。

罗含糊不清的说：“需要工具。”

继子在小妈的屁股上打了一巴掌，清脆的一声，他突然有些生气：“你这些勾引人的招数都是哪里学来的？嗯？那个老爷子教会你的吗？”

“你在嫉妒吗？”罗微微皱眉，刚才多弗朗明哥的那一下打的不轻，他的臀肉上一定泛起了红色的印子，多弗朗明哥把手从罗的嘴里抽出来，死死钳制住他的下巴。

多弗朗明哥冷笑道：“呋呋呋……谁知道呢，我居然在一个小婊子身上要求贞烈，你或许应该喊，多弗，我是你父亲的人，我们之间这样做是不行的，如果你父亲知道了，他一定会气的五雷轰顶，当然如果你这样说的话，我会一边打你一边操你，让你哭着跟自己的操守告别——”

“你知道我不会这样的，还是说如果我装模作样的叫一叫，能激起你的性欲。”罗说：“这没什么不对的，让自己开心从来不是错事，够了，来吧。”

他合了合腿，让大腿内侧在男人的身侧施加一些力道，握住男人已经湿透的手指在干燥的肉洞那附近打着转，然后模拟着性器的动作在后穴里浅浅穿刺这，那处只玩弄了几次便已放松下来，多弗朗明哥的关节粗大，手指很长，饱满的指甲便已经可以模模糊糊的触及到后穴那最敏感的腺体，一来二去，身体就已经开始发热，快感层层叠叠的冒了出来，罗也开始晕眩，这样的陌生的肉体让他也逐渐兴奋。

罗舔了舔嘴唇又邀请他，像是美杜莎：“来吧。”

多弗朗明哥的性器硬到不行，他前端带有一个翘起的弧度，粗度均匀而狰狞，茎身上青筋暴起，那硬物抵在了罗的穴口，罗期待的咽了口唾沫，润滑还不算充分，在龟头撑开穴口的褶皱的时候罗便感受到了撕裂的痛苦他喘息着使自己努力放松下来，闭着眼放任男人继续挺进，然后用后面感受着男人的形状，多弗朗明哥又往罗的屁股上甩了一巴掌，一个猛地挺进让自己进到了幽穴的最深处。

罗死死咬住嘴唇，瞳孔乃至全身都猛烈的颤抖了一下，这么庞然大物已经悉数吞进了自己的身体，多弗朗明哥找到了玩乐的乐趣，他带着蛮力弯折罗的双腿就这臀部压了下去，耻毛也已经搔刮着罗的后穴，让他又痛又痒。

后边已经被填满了，这种严丝合缝的契合让罗感到很满足，他一边倒吸着凉气让自己放松，一方面又沉沦于这种复杂的疼痛感深处隐藏的快感，他整个人被多弗朗明哥钉进床垫，满头都是细密的汗珠，但仍是皱着眉笑。

罗搂住多弗朗明哥的脖子，双腿在他光滑而有力的背脊上交叉，若有若无的用脚后跟敲着他的后背，然后缴紧了后穴，然后注意观察多弗朗明哥的表情，那里也已经青筋四起。

这一下便再也刹不住，多弗朗明哥默不作声。就这握紧他的盆骨的姿势往上顶，这一下直把罗顶的短促的叫了一声，就像是给孩子的奖励，紧接着就是狼性大发，更有侵略性、如暴风雨一样的顶弄与抽插。

肢体缠绕在一起的感觉美妙非常，甬道将那硬物完美的包裹起来，软肉层层叠的吮吸住男人的性器，罗久违的感受到了小腹一紧，热度汇集到下身，聚集成一团，腾云驾雾的往四肢的所有末梢传递的感觉，有几次多弗朗明哥的撞击不是那样的精准，罗便推着他的胯来掌控节奏，他对这种事情太过熟练。

罗知道如何让自己舒服。

但多弗朗明哥似乎并没有买他的帐，从刚才开始他的表情便一直有些阴沉着，他掐住罗的脖子，像死刑台上的绞架，罗听见男人发狠的一字一顿告诉他：“不要把从别人男人那里学来的东西带到我床上，罗。”

“我知道了。”罗说：“joker。”

罗有听到了胯间传来的抽插声音，快感让他几乎流出生理性的眼泪来，下面湿的厉害，抽插起来顺滑极了，一部分是罗的唾液，因为多弗朗明哥没有戴套，前列腺液也灌注在肠道中，或许还有因为自己身体分泌的润滑液体：“joker…很舒服……”

多弗朗明哥隐忍的喘息，罗放肆的呻吟，抽插的水泽声，和肉体撞击带来的啪啪声，床板不堪重负的作响，在进行到极致癫狂的时候罗开始小声呜咽，多弗朗明哥只好在他胡乱扭动的腰上施加一些力气。

“哈啊……啊……真的够了……”

“呋……”罗缴紧的内里让他再也不能保持波澜不惊，他轻吻了一下罗的耳垂，让温柔的声音魔咒一样钻进他的脑海：“就快来了，你一直期待的东西。”

罗抓紧床单，扭动着身体挣扎，巴掌不停的落在他的身上，疼痛又将快感领向新的巅峰，多弗朗明哥一直看着他的表情，紧皱的眉毛，像是溺水的鱼一样张口呼吸着空气，而胸膛剧烈起伏，口水沾湿了他下巴上的蓄胡，硬起来的下体可怜巴巴的往外吐着精液，不是射出来的，而是像泉眼一样，浓稠的精液沿着柱体一波接着一波的涌出来。

多弗朗明哥想，他或许不是敷衍。

“呋呋呋……罗，我要射了。”多弗朗明哥俯身贴近到可以接吻的距离，罗大口大口的喘息，后背和额头满是汗珠，他贴近罗的嘴唇，先是撕咬唇瓣，得到回应后咬住了罗的舌头，他下身一刻未停，又是一记猛顶，突如其来的刺激让罗攀升道高潮，身体贴在一起的地方都在发烫，强烈的快感伴随着后穴的抽搐传遍全身，罗的上神几乎腾空，射出来的精液弄得多弗朗明哥的上衣哪里都是。

罗开始哭喊着恳求他停下，但多弗朗明哥只像在怜悯他一样的射了一次，体型的差距让他被精液灌得小腹都有些隆起，按下去甚至在胀痛，多弗朗明哥似乎很欣赏扒开后穴时不受控制的流出大股精液的场景，而五分钟后又开始第二次。

罗昏过去了一段时间，他已经射到不想再射，再醒来的时候星星已经开始消失了，月亮远远的挂着，远方的海岸线是迷幻的蓝，渐渐有光斑，后面很疼，有撕裂的感觉，可能内里有细小的伤口，但浑身上下却很清爽，似乎是继子抱着他去洗了澡。

多弗朗明哥不在他身旁躺着，而是在窗边喝酒，他见他醒了，端着酒杯回到窗边，神色凝重，似乎在自言自语。

“罗，我一直很有勇气，在母亲去世后一次次受阻遇挫，然后咬碎了嘴里的牙重拾信心，背着对世界的否定，又去敬畏这个该死的世界。”多弗朗明哥将手指插进罗的发丝间，略有凉意的指尖像是一条毒蛇，在罗的头皮上穿行：“丢掉的东西，我知道我总有一天会找回来的。”

罗把自己的脸略微从枕头上抬起来，眯着眼看他，金色的瞳孔中流转着凝固的夜色，多弗朗明哥的嘴角一直噙着笑意，毒蛇在吐信。

“呋呋呋呋，罗，不要怕，明天太阳会照常升起。”多弗朗明哥把一只挂在他鼻梁上的墨镜推上额头，罗第一次看到继子的眼睛。

“你觉得我会怕什么？”

“没什么。”

他的继子低头轻吻他手指上的银色婚戒，用舌头舔过宝石打磨后的戒面，似乎虔诚的覆盖过这上边所有由前一个人留下的诺言与情感。

“我想听你叫我。”罗说。

“你想听什么呢？”多弗朗明哥把罗翻过身来，让他整个人都处在自己的阴影之下，他低头舔舐过罗的耳垂，感受着身下敏感的人浑身向过了电一样的颤抖：“妈妈，嗯？”

罗弓起身子，柔软的屁股向后抵上多弗朗明哥的胯骨：“你知道我想听的不是这个，我已经是你的了。”

“我的红心。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我的LOFTER账号是：突破天际蓝sky，如果你喜欢我的作品，请给予我一定的反馈，感谢。


End file.
